


Blonde Hair and a Tan

by TheGrungeInMe



Series: Boys [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrungeInMe/pseuds/TheGrungeInMe
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508438
Kudos: 16





	Blonde Hair and a Tan

Jonathan and Robin had somehow convinced Billy to play the part of Rocky in their college production of The Rocky Horror Picture Show, well, maybe that wasn’t entirely true. They confirmed that Steve had agreed to the part of Dr Frank-n-Furter, and if he was being honest, the idea of his partner in lingerie made his cock twitch. The first dress rehearsal was well into the second set, and finally, the scene that Billy had been waiting for began. He held his breath without even realising.

Billy watched as Bethany and Nick, who played the roles of Janet and Brad, moved backwards to the place on stage where a cage was being lowered behind them. Janet turned and fainted and the cage opened and Steve, immediately commanding everyone’s attention, stepped out covered in a black sequin cloak and towering high in ridiculously tall black stilettos that had a pointed silver heel.

‘How do you do, I, see you’ve met my… faithful hand-y man. He’s just a little.. brought down because.. when you knocked, he thought you were the.. Candyman’.

Steves expressions were really doing something to Billy at this point, and Steve had only been on stage for a minute or two at most.

Steve strutted across the stage towards the throne, ‘don’t get strung out, by the way I look, don't judge a book by its cove-er, I’m not much of a man.. by the light of day’, Steve turned to face the crowd, ‘but by night I’m one hell of a lover-er’, he thrust the black cloak off of his body, and Billy knew he was fucked.

Steve was squeezed into a barely fitting metallic corset, laced at the front, with his sparse chest hair poking through, a metallic matching garter belt, that held up a pair of black thigh high fishnet stockings, and a pair of barely there black lace panties that didn’t leave much to the imagination.  
hat  
His arms were adorned by metallic fingerless gloves that came to above his elbows, his nails, or claws, in Billy’s opinion were blood red. They matched his lips, and his eye makeup was done with metallics and wings so large that they looked like they would fly away. A bead choker completed the look with matching earrings.

‘I’m just a sweet transvestite from transexual transylvania-aaaAAA’, Steve sang as he gyrated his hips whilst standing on two steps, and then jumped down, to dance over to Janet and Brad, ‘let me show you around, maybe, play you a sound, you look like you're both.. pretty groovy’.

Steve biting his lip sent Billy’s brain into overdrive. If he hadn’t already been hard, he certainly was now.

Steves started pushing brad and Janet back into through the stage, ‘or if you want something visu-al, that’s not too abysmal, we could take in an o-old Steve reeves movie’, Billy couldn’t tear his eyes away as Steve strutted across the stage, pouring water greeting Dr Frank-n-Furter's clients and making ridiculously attractive facial expressions, the whole time Brad and Janet following, their lines lost to Billy’s ears as his eyes remained glued to his boyfriend.

‘Well you got caught with a flat, we-eell how bout that, well babies, don’t you panic. By the light of the night, it’ll all seem alright, I’ll get you a satanic mechanic, I’m just a sweet transvestite’, Steve and Columbia’s (Robin) hips moved in sync to the music, “from transexual transylvaniaaa-aaahhh, ooohhh’. Steve reclined into the throne, both legs thrown over the arm of the chair and crossed at the knees. Billy dragged his eyes along the length of them.

‘Why dont you stay for the night?’, _night_, Riff Raff (Jonathon) stage whispered from next to Steve’s head, ‘or maybe a bite’, _bite_, Columbia stage whispered from behind the throne, ‘I could show you my favourite.. obsession’, Magenta (Nancy) raised her eyebrows and pouted her lips from steves feet.

‘I’ve been making a man’, Steve ran his fingers through the ends of Jonathons wig, ‘with blonde hair and a tan, and he’s good for relieving my.. tension, I’m just a sweet transvestite, from transsexual Transylvania-aaahhh’.

Steve stared at Billy like they were the only two people in the room. Billy adjusted his jeans and licked his lips as Steve stood up and began to strut around the stage again, commanding everyone’s attention.

‘HIT IT! HIT IT!’, Steve slapped his thigh, Billy wanted to sink his teeth into it.

‘I’m just a sweet transvestite’, sweet transvestite, Riff Raff, Magenta and Columbia chorused. ‘From trannnsexual transyllvaniaaaaa-ahhhh’ Steve stepped back into the cage he had been lowered onto the stage in.

‘So.. come up to the lab, and see what’s on the slab.. I see you shiver.. with antici…’

Billy held his breath as the whole room leaned forward in their seats.

‘...pation. But maybe the rain, isn’t really to blame.. so I’ll remove the cause…’ Steve chuckled throatily as he closed the door to the cage, the sound going straight to Billy’s cock, ‘but not the symptom’. The door was slammed shut and the cage was lifted up off of the stage and disappeared.

Billy sat a couple of minutes willing his cock to go down before getting up from his seat and hurring back stage to Steves dressing room. Steve wasn’t there so he continued to his own.

Steve was waiting for Billy when he walked in. He picked up the Polaroid camera and took a picture. He placed the photo and camera back on the table before falling to his knees, in front of Steve who was draped across the couch. Steve took a drag of his cigarette, as his eyes trailed over Billy, before settling on his crotch.

He bought his eyes back up to Billy’s after a moment and blew his smoke gently in Billy’s face.

‘Fuck Steve’, Billy groaned, his eyes roaming over steves body, lust clear in his eyes.

Steve kept in character as he reached out a blood red claw to stroke over Billy’s cheek. ‘I can see that you have…’ the claw moved south until Steve’s hand cupped his cock through his jeans billy could feel the pressure of the nails, ‘a package for me. Unfortunately, it seems, I cannot open it, I have an experiment to attend to’.  
Steve's hand left Billy’s cock after another squeeze.

Steve sat up and opened his legs around Billy. Billy kissed one thigh after the other, still enclosed in the fishnets. Steve ran his hand into Billy’s curls and gripped a handful of them, he pulled Billy’s head back gently.

‘I have an obsession with a blonde man, who has a tan, and he’s almost ready to relieve my…. tension’. Billy gulped. Steve moved his hands down to the edge of Billy’s t-shirt and began to pull it off, whilst standing himself.

Looking down at Billy, Steve could see the gold of his underwear peeking above the waistline of the jeans he was wearing. Billy looked up at his boyfriend, 7 inches taller than usual and sucked on a finger that ran over his lips as the other hand threw the t-shirt away. The finger left the tight pull of billy’s lips and slid under his chin, digging into the skin as it slowly encouraged Billy to get on his feet.

Steve held out the cigarette so that Billy could take a draw, lips caressing Steves fingers as he took a drag, before tapping it out in the ashtray and strutted out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Billy groaned. He was absolutely fucked.


End file.
